Surely crazy about each other
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Just a quick one shot about Rose and Scorpius to try and cure my writer's block.


Just whipped this up to cure my writer's block and hopefully help me get some sleep. I own nothing.

"Oi Weasley! Surely you don't think you can keep up on that moldy old broomstick." Scorpius Malfoy smirked at Rose Weasley and she smiled competitively back at him.

"It's not so moldy. It was able to beat you in last Saturday's match after all." She winked and sped straight upwards, the wind pounding in her ears. Scorpius rolled his eyes and flew up beside where she was lazily making circles in the sky.

"I'm personally surprised that quidditch captain boyfriend of yours allows you to come out on this pitch without having to race after a snitch." Scorpius spoke to her, joining in her lazy circles, neither getting remotely dizzy.

"I'm personally surprised that you're so behind on the times." Rose imitated his snobbish tone and he snorted with laughter. "I broke up with Riley this morning Scorp. Keep up." She hung upside from her broomstick like a very pretty sloth and he zoomed above her, grinning down at her.

"How come you didn't tell me you were ditching that annoying pumpkin head?" Scorpius asked her with more than a tiniest trace of interest in his voice but she just shrugged.

"He just only ever treated me like one of the players. Do you remember the last time when he took me out on a date was?" She rolled her eyes but Scorpius was gazing down at her thoughtfully.

"February fifteenth because he accidentally scheduled practice on Valentines day." The blonde replied robotically moments later and she nodded with an annoyed look upon her face. "But I came and picked you up from Gryffindor tower that night and we had dinner in the kitchens." He continued, making his best friend smile.

Scorpius and Rose were always neck and neck when it came to academics and the two had formed a friendship out of a pure thirst for knowledge, helping each other in their quest to become top of their class. Now in their fifth year at Hogwarts, Rose, a prefect, had been dating Riley Wood from October up until today. Riley had inherited his father's passion for Quidditch and Rose had become the Gryffindor seeker partly due to pleas to join from both Riley and Scorpius and partly to prove she wasn't just a book worm.

Scorpius was also quite brilliant for his age, he was also a prefect and the Slytherin seeker. A position he had only earned due to Rose using her wand to bewitch walnuts to zoom all over the pitch so he could practice catching them and to dodge the grapefruits she had charmed to chase him like bludgers.

"You could recall more about our relationship than Riley could." Rose pulled herself back onto her broom and began flying in loop de loops.

"Professor Wiggins could do that." Scorpius laughed and told her. "But hey let's not forget that Riley did have an impeccable though selective memory. He could tell you how long it took for you to catch your first snitch." The blonde and the red head sniggered at Rose's ex boyfriend's expense.

"Talked to your dad lately?" Rose beckoned Scorpius towards her and he shook his head. "Ah well I'm sure he's fine." Scorpius held her arms steadily as she attempted to stand on this "ruddy flying toothpick" as she had dubbed it.

"Tell my mum that." Scorpius rolled his eyes and attempted to stand as well, having a lot more trouble. Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father was the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the ministry and had been called to Romania to sort out a rather large issue of some criminal wizards rallying in a village square, sending muggles flying into the trees just for the fun of it. He had been called to work with Obliviators and the Accidental Magic Reversal squad so no muggles would remember the ordeal. "Why do we try to do this?" Scorpius ground his teeth together, knitting his brows in frustration.

"Because I want to." Rose reminded him simply and Scorpius shrugged.

Their goal was to fly together with two broomsticks beneath them. Rose stood in front of Scorpius ever since they had first tried and Rose had plummeted off the back and would have surely broken her neck had Scorpius not slowed down her descent with his wand while clutching one of the broomsticks to avoid following her.

"Scorp! Scorp!" Rose whispered excitedly but Scorpius was already grinning delightedly. That was another thing about Rose. When she got excited, her voice quieted greatly, as though she was afraid raising it would diminish her achievement. They had done it, Scorpius had wound his arms around her waist to keep their weight from shifting too drastically but they were flying in a shaky line towards the stands. "Er Scorpius?" Rose turned her head and he looked at her wide brown eyes.

"Dunno how to stop." He completed her thought and she nodded with a gulp. "Er well..." He looked around hurriedly, those wooden stands did not look like they would be the softest of landings. "Just quickly slide onto your broom okay Rosie?" She nodded, forgetting to scold him for using that cursed nick name. "One," He felt her tense up in his arms. "Two," They both leaned slightly towards their respective broom. "Three." He relinquished her and with a squeak from Rose, and a thudding of heads, the two had separated, both nervously squeezing their eyes shut momentarily.

Scrorpius landed with a plop on his broom but was unscathed. "Rosie?" He looked around, her broomstick had clattered to a halt in the stands. "Rosie!" He tried to turn quickly but something was stopping his broom from doing so.

"Er Scorp?" Scorpius looked down to see Rose smiling nervously up at him, clinging desperately to his broom. "Help." Scorpius held out a hand and Rose grabbed it gratefully, somehow landing behind him on the broom. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek and he felt it flame.

The sky was slowly darkening and both had only just noticed. "We should probably get going. I still have to do Merrimar's essay on the Imperius curse." Rose began and Scorpius nodded, flying towards the stands to get Rose's broom and then back down to the ground.

"You know it'd be much faster if we flew..." Scorpius looked at Rose and she was sharing his evil look.

"Race you." She challenged him and he held out his hand gentlemanly to shake on it.

"You're on." They zoomed off towards the castle doors. Scorpius walked Rose all the way up to where Gryffindor tower was even though his common room was eight floors below them. "Bye Rosie." He left her and she smiled. "Love you..." He murmured once he was out of ear shot. Scorpius had never told Rose about his feelings for her because "She would surely never feel that way about him."

While Rose truly hated the nickname Rosie, that was only because nobody made her feel the way Scorpius did when he called her his special nickname. But she could never tell him that, surely he wouldn't feel that way about bookish Rose, with all the girls that constantly fawned all over him.

So surely, they were crazy about each other.


End file.
